


A Time To Play

by JisSpookyLolli



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Choking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli
Summary: Seunghyun knows Jiyong is going insane with need during YB's wedding reception and decides its a perfect time to torment him until he can get him alone.





	A Time To Play

Seunghyun and Jiyong have practically been eye fucking each other since the wedding and it only got even more intense as the wedding reception went on. Thankfully no one seemed aware of two undressing each other with there eyes and to help keep from giving themselves away they stayed apart. 

Seunghyun watched Jiyong as he quietly sipped from his champagne flute as Jiyong tried to concentrate on the conversation he was currently having with Dara and CL. He chuckled slightly knowing full well that both Dara and CL had a thing for Jiyong. "To bad for you ladies, Jiyong is coming home with me tonight, if only you knew..." Seunghyun thought to himself and then quickly shut the rest of that thought down before his semi hardness became fully hard leading to an embarrassing situation.

Having finally gotten bored of standing and watching Seunghyun moved towards Jiyong as Dara and CL finally gave up trying to get him to dance and headed off to the dance floor. Seunghyun walked behind Jiyong setting his empty glass on the table and taking advantage of their momentary time next to each other to grab Jiyong's ass and squeeze it.

"Flirting?" Seunghyun teased him when Jiyong jumped, gasped and turned all at the same time.

"Not even, you know they are like my little sisters," Jiyong said his cheeks a bit flushed and Seunghyun chuckled at the little cringe Jiyong gave at the thought. It was more then just them being like sisters but Jiyong had 0 interest in women all together.

Seunghyun looked around and then leaned in to whisper in Jiyong's ear. "Good, because I'm the only one that gets to fuck you like the slut you are," Seunghyun growled quietly delighting in the shiver he felt from Jiyong.

Jiyong quickly pulled away and stammered a few inaudible vowel sounds before running off to find a bathroom "I'm sorry YB, I just need a few minutes" Jiyong thought to himself as he shut the door to the unisex bathroom. Seunghyun had given Jiyong a few second headstart before quietly following him and he managed to slip inside the bathroom while Jiyong was huntched over the sink breathing heavily.

"You really need to learn to lock the door Jiyongie, anyone could walk in here," Seunghyun said as he reached up and locked the bathroom door.

Jiyong gasped and turned to face the older man as he slowly approached him. Before Jiyong could think straight Seunghyun had him bent backwards over the sink and was kissing him deeply. Jiyong moaned and let Seunghyun slide his tounge into his mouth.

The need for air broke their kiss and Jiyong was panting while Seunghyun barely seemed bothered. That's how it always was until they were alone in one of their homes. Seunghyun had incredible control over his own lust. Jiyong however, while he did have great control, if you knew how to press his buttons though he could lose control easily.

Seunghyun spun Jiyong around and pulled him back against him his hand immeadityly slipping down to the erection in his pants and palming him.

"Hyung, please we can't, not here" Jiyong gasped but he pushed against Seunghyun's hand desperate for the friction.

"Don't worry Ji, I'm not going to fuck you, yet anyway," Seunghyun said with a mischevious smirk on his lips.

He proceeded to undo Jiyongs belt and slacks and pushed them down to the floor along with his boxers. Seunghyun wrapped his hand around Jiyong's leaking cock and stroked him teasingly slow as his other handed slid up Jiyong's shirt to tease his sensitive nipples. 

"Hyung, oh god" Jiyong said breathlessly his head falling back onto Seunghyun's shoulder. 

Seunghyun stopped teasing Jiyong's nipples long enough to pull something out of his pocket and slide it onto Jiyong and the younger looked down to see that he had a cock ring on him. It wouldn't prevent him from having an orgasim but he couldn't cum. 

"Hyung what are you doing?" Jiyong asked wide eyed.

"Playing, now be a good boy and bend over the sink" Seunghyun said.

"You said you weren't going to fuck me," Jiyong protested.

"And I'm not, right now. Bend over" Seunghyun said with a bit of sharpness to his voice.

Jiyong groaned, the older man's dominance always making him weak. He walked over to the sink and bent over. Seunghyun kneeled behind him and grabbed an ass cheek in both hands before licking at Jiyong's entrance. Jiyong whimpered at the feeling and looked back at his hyung.

Seunghyun reached into his pocket again and pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked his hand then proceeded to slide two finger into Jiyong. The younger man had to bite his lip to keep from crying out and he tasted blood when Seunghyun added a third finger and scissored him open. 

All to soon Seunghyun removed his fingers and then took one more item out of his pocket. He made sure to keep this new item out of Jiyong's sight. He lubed it up and slowly pushed it into Jiyong who gasped at the feeling.

"OK now stand up and dress," Seunghyun said standing up himself and Jiyong looked at him wide eyed.

"But, what did you do?" Jiyong asked

"Its a surprise now hurry up before people come looking," Seunghyun said.

Jiyong quickly pulled his boxers and pants up and when he was fixed up as he could be he went to the door trying walk normally. He left the bathroom hurrying back to ballroom and finding an empty seat quickly to try and hide his raging hard on. He watched Seunghyun reenter jealous of the fact Seunghyun didn't seem the least bit phased at what happened in the bathroom. 

He sat down next to Jiyong and rubbed his back. Jiyong started a conversation with another guest and Seunghyun took it as time for him to tease Jiyong even further. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He angled it so Jiyong couldn't see the screen, he had placed vibrating butt plug into Jiyong and the controls were on his phone. He turned it on the lowest setting and Jiyong squeaked and quickly covered his face with his hands. 

"Hey Ji, you OK?" The guest he had been talking to asked him.

"Uh I'm fine" Jiyong managed to get out in a relatively normal voice.

Thankfully the person left it alone and they moved on to another table. 

"Hyung, please I am begging you, don't do this to me," Jiyong whispered at Seunghyun.

Seunghyun feigned innocence as he increased the speed. Jiyong's eyes practically rolled back in his head and he bit his lip. Keeping the setting where it was Seunghyun reached under the table and unzipped Jiyong's slacks. He found the whole in his boxers and pulled his rock hard cock out and started stroking him quickly.

"Hyung," Jiyong said in a strangled whisper. Its all he was able to get out before his body tightened and he orgasimed biting his arm to keep himself quiet. When the orgasim subsided he was still rock hard and the pressure in his cock and balls even worse now from not being able to cum.

Seunghyun helped Jiyong zip his pants back up and it was about that time that the reception came to an end. Hyorin and YB said their farewells to everyone and left. The other members headed off to their own thing and Seunghyun and Jiyong hurried off to their waiting car to head home.

They couldn't get into the door of Seunghyun's house fast enough for Jiyong. When they were inside and the door was finally shut Seunghyun pushed Jiyong down to his knees and quickly discarded his own slacks, boxers and suit jacket. Jiyong didn't need to be told he sucked Seunghyun's cock into his mouth and deepthroated him immediately.

"Fuck, I knew my little slut was hungry for my cock," Seunghyun growled as he fucked the younger's mouth.

All to soon Seunghyun pulled Jiyong off his erection and practically dragged him to his bedroom. He finished removing his shirt and then helped Jiyong out of his clothes. Once both were naked Seunghyun spun Jiyong around and pushed him forward onto the bed.

He removed the vibrator from Jiyong's ass and slid his cock into him.

"God hyung," Jiyong panted as Seunghyun slowly started thrusting in and out of him.

"Mmmm Ji you are still so damn tight, fuck it feels so good" Seunghyun groaned.

"Harder hyung please," Jiyong begged him.

Seunghyun got a tight hold on Jiyong's hips and started pounding into him hard and fast. 

"Yes, oh fuck yes, hyung just like that. God you are so deep." Jiyong said through his harsh pants and loud cries.

Seunghyun could feel his own orgasim coming, the amount he teased Jiyong turned him on so much he knew he wouldn't last long tonight. Which was OK with him, this was more for Jiyong tonight then it was for himself. 

He yanked Jiyong backwards by his hair so his back was pressed against Seunghyun's chest. He reached around and pulled the cock ring off Jiyong and started stroking his aching leaking cock as his other hand wrapped around Jiyong's throat and squeezed just enough to make Jiyong's eyes flutter shut and an almost female moan escape his lips.

"Cum for me Jiyongie," Seunghyun whispered into the younger shaking man's ear. 

"Fuck hyung, I'm.." With a scream of pleasure Jiyong came in waves collapsing forward onto the bed and laying there breathing heavily. Seunghyun almost thought Jiyong might of fainted from cumming so hard but he saw the younger man blink his eyes and Seunghyun continued thrusting a few more times before finally with a loud groan he came inside Jiyong.

Seunghyun slowly pulled out and cleaned up the mess before rejoining a now very tired Jiyong in the bed.

Seunghyun kissed Jiyong softly on the lips then again on the head before they cuddled up and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
